


Be Kind

by Pielotdameron



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: And that includes suffering through learning his manners, Baby Ani, Gen, Little Ani would literally do anything to make her happy, Shmi Skywalker being an amazing mum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28171704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pielotdameron/pseuds/Pielotdameron
Summary: Anakin doesn’t really understand needing to learn Manners, but he does it anyway to see the happy look in his mums eyes.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Shmi Skywalker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Be Kind

**Author's Note:**

> This is quite short, but they’re the cutest so I still had to post it

Anakin was bored. He’d been staring at his flash cards for the last hour, and he still had no idea why one extra word in his sentence was going to make a difference. Trying desperately to entertain himself, he started tapping a little tune on the edge of the table, watching his fingers dance across the faded old wood.

“Ani? Where are you sweetheart?” Finally! His mum had been gone all day on an errand for Watto, and Anakin practically leapt out of his seat at the table, scrambling in his haste to go see her. She was hanging her threadbare cloak in the doorway as he barrelled into her shins, wrapping his arms tightly around her.

“Hello dear, how has your day been?” She lifted him without a second thought, despite him being just a little too heavy for it now. He pointed to the table and her expression lit up with surprise and warmth.

“You’ve been learning your manners?”Anakin nodded enthusiastically, wriggling until she put him down in his chair. Maybe he didn’t understand the reason for using them, but the words always made his mum’s eyes light up and brought that fond smile onto her lips.

“You use please when asking for things because it’s respectful!” She offers him an encouraging smile, reaching over to ruffle his hair affectionately.

“And when do we use thank you?” She was prompting him, and he thought hard for a couple of seconds, trying to match the right cards in his head.

“After we’re given something!” He was too excited to keep still, tapping his feet against the legs of the chair to try and release some of the energy from his body. His mum pressed a little kiss to his forehead, looking like he had just offered her pure gold.

“Would you like some dinner Ani?” Almost simultaneously as she asked it, his stomach gave a quiet rumble and he giggled at the sound.

“Yes please!” The expression on his mum’s face was completely worth the hours of boredom as she scooped him up onto her hip again, pressing one finger to his nose and making him laugh loudly as she walked out into the tiny kitchen area.

He was going to keep learning the new words if they made his mum that happy.

—

“Mum I’m taking some scraps to Kitster!” Anakin was already halfway to the door when his mum gently turned him back with a hand on his shoulder, raising one eyebrow in prompting. He blinked at her in confusion.

“Try again Ani. What have I told you?” His mum crouched beside him and patted his cheek gently in encouragement and he took a couple of minutes to try and process what she wanted him to do, frowning.

“Oh! Yeah! Mum can I please take some scraps to Kitster?” It was worth using up the extra time to see the way his mums eyes lit up in delight.

“Of course you can Ani. Say hello to Kitster for me.” She ruffled his hair as she stood up again, seeing him out of the door as he rushed off with the little bag of scraps hitting against the backs of his legs as he ran.

“Thanks mum!!” It was a last second thing, yelled over his shoulder as he ran off, but it felt good to say it, especially when he heard one of her rare laughs as it danced through the early evening sands of Tatooine.


End file.
